gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider
The GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (aka Gundam X Divider, X Divider) is a custom version of a GX-9900 Gundam X in the After War Gundam X. It is initially piloted by Garrod Ran, but is later piloted by Jamil Neate after Garrod traded-up for GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam X Divider was developed from the GX-9900 Gundam X by Kid Salsamille after it suffered a devastating defeat against the RMSN-008 Bertigo. The majority of the Gundam X's equipment was heavily damaged, and it was not feasible for Kid to restore the mobile suit to its original configuration. So he opted to do a make-over, using a collection of spare parts as well as salvaged equipment he collected over the years. After he completed all major repairs and enhancements, he named it as GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider, after its new shield. As the Satellite Cannon was damaged beyond repair and there were no spare components to repair it, it was replaced with a new backpack. This backpack stores two large beam swords and has two energy tanks for extended flight time (one pod can last for 12 hours), as well as a storage attachment for the suit's new main weapon - the Divider. The Divider was created by Kid through the cobbling of various items in his stockpile of spare parts. When mounted on the Gundam's back, the Divider's thrusters can be used for flight. It can also be hand-held for the same purpose; it can be used for horizontal thrust to propel itself while shielding at the same time. Although a shield, the Divider can also opened to reveal 18 fire linked beam guns, called a "Beam Harmonica". To replace the destroyed shield buster rifle, Kid developed the beam machine gun based on a pair of battleship-grade beam cannons. This gave the X Divider a higher rate of fire, as well as a more powerful rifle. The Gundam X Divider also retained the Vulcan guns on the torso. The control console of the Gundam X Divider initially remained unchanged, requiring it to be piloted with a G-Controller. This however was changed later as Garrod Ran went on to pilot the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. The control console was changed to a standard console and became the personal mobile suit of Jamil Neate. Under the control of a Newtype, X Divider can still access its remote bits, FX-9900 GX-Bit, through the Flash System for combat support, but due to Jamil's own mental damage in combat, it's a unreliable ability and only exploited once. Armaments ;*Divider (Beam Harmonica) :A shield that also functions as a ranged weapon. Replaces the satellite cannon of the original Gundam X. Features two MA use thrusters, granting the X Divider greater speed when docked to the back. The Harmonica cannon is a series of six triple beam cannons, when firing, the shield expands to expose the cannons. The X Divider can enter a hovering mode by docking the Divider to the back. ;*Large Beam Sword :A high power beam sword made by recycling the energy condenser system and amplifier of the destroyed Satellite Cannon. A pair are stored in the backpack. ;*Beam Machine Gun :A beam rifle with two muzzles, twin sensors and triple chambers. It is developed from a pair of battleship-grade beam cannons, resulting in high output. By reducing the time taken for charging and shortening the firing cycle, it can shoot beams at a rapid rate, hence the name 'Beam Machine Gun'. ;*Breast Vulcan :Four Vulcan Guns built into the chest below the intakes. Used for direct assault in close quarters and is effective for restraining and intimidating enemies at medium range. ;*Hyper Bazooka :A weapon capable of firing torpedoes and a wide variety of other ammunition. ;*X-Grenadier :Modified from warships' missiles, it is stored on a specialized weapon rack mounted on the left waist. System Features ;*Flash System ;*Satellite System History Developed from the half destroyed GX-9900 Gundam X, the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider was the personal mobile suit of Garrod Ran and was used to bring down the MAN-003 Patulia. The Gundam X Divider was later used by Jamil Neate for a brief time in the Sea of Lorelie, where its Flash System was used to summon a group of FX-9900 GX-Bits to combat New United Nations Earth mobile suits. Jamil then used the Flash System in order to have the GX-Bits destroy themselves. The Gundam X Divider was turned over to Jamil Neate after Garrod Ran acquired the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, as such was then refitted to function without the G-Controller. It served as his personal mobile suit till after the 8th Space War. Gallery Gx-9900-dv-backpack.jpg|Back Pack Gx-9900-dv-beammachinegun.jpg|Beam Machine Gun Gx-9900-dv-divider.jpg|Divider / Harmonica Cannon Gx-9900-dv-hyperbazooka.jpg|Hyper Bazooka 134627.jpg|Gundam Double X with Divider as featured in Gundam War card game Gundam Combat 5.jpeg|Gundam Combat: Gundam X Divider (Desert Camouflage) Gundam Combat 6.jpeg|Gundam Combat: Gundam X Divider (Aerial Combat Type) ms_modal_unit_gx_03.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla OldGundamXDivider.jpg|1/144 Original GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (1996): box art Hgaw-x-divider.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (2010): box art 1-100 HG GX-9900-DV.jpg|1/100 HGGX GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider (1996): box art HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider: modeled by Orange-Ebisu (Hobby Japan) HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider0.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider1.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider HG -GX-9900-DV - Gundam X Divider2.jpg|1/144 HGAW GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider Action Figures GFF_0033_GundamX_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X / GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider / FX-9900 GX-Bit" figure set (2007): package front view GFF_0033_GundamX_box-back.jpg|GFF #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X / GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider / FX-9900 GX-Bit" figure set (2007): package rear view GFF_0033_GundamX-GXDivider-GXBit_p01.jpg|GFF #0033 "GX-9900 Gundam X" (2007): product sample (top) with parts convertible into Gundam X Divider (center) or GX-Bit (bottom) Notes and Trivia *In many Super Robot Wars games, it was common for the Gundam X Divider to be able to swap between it and the normal Gundam X, giving players a chance to still use the Gundam X after its destruction. References External links *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider on MAHQ.net *GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider on Wikipedia.org ja:GX-9900-DV ガンダムXディバイダー